


a miscalculation

by wiinterwind



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, M/M, MSBY, MSBY Black Jackals - Freeform, WHEN WILL I LEARN TO TAG PROPERLY, i cant write anything other than fluff sigh, no beta it is 1 am lol, sakusa is so pretty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:21:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28045335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wiinterwind/pseuds/wiinterwind
Summary: Atsumu saw a chance to talk to Sakusa.Math was never his strong suit in life.(alt; atsumu tries to talk to sakusa but cannot for the love of god figure out how close he should sit.)
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Kudos: 45





	a miscalculation

**Author's Note:**

> it’s currently 1:30 am and i have to wake up in a few hours but this idea gripped me and i just had to write it. fyi a real situation happened to my friend which inspired this. 
> 
> rated g but i do use 2 curse (?) words ?? is a*s even a curse ?? it’s too late for this

Honestly, what was even happening.

Atsumu walked backstage with a mind full of thoughts. MSBY was putting on a fan event where they acted in a play. Of all things he thought he would be doing after he went pro, acting sure wasn’t one of them.

As expected, it was a whole mess. Bokuto was completely off script, left to screaming and running around; Hinata somehow keeping up with his energy. Meian doing his best on damage control while Atsumu was just laughing his ass off the entire time until Barnes pushed him off into the makeshift stage wings.

He laughed to himself at the thought. MSBY was truly a home to him for the past 4 years. Atsumu was proud to call each and every one of them his friends. Well, maybe except one.

_Sakusa Kiyoomi._

Even 8 years after their first meeting, he was still as prickly as ever. Puberty had clearly done good to him in terms of looks, but that blunt personality stayed constant. Sakusa was the one person that Atsumu was still trying to figure out. He was an enigma of bendy wrists and sharp words. Eyes so empty yet so full of emotion and passion. He was a puzzle that Atsumu was still putting together.

Rounding the corner, he spots the “backstage” which was really just am empty room with random props and a ratty couch in it. Sakusa was sitting on the couch, watching the TV monitor that showed exactly what was happening on stage. Currently, it seems that Inunaki and Adriah had joined Bokuto in his quest of terrorizing Meian.

Atsumu's thought process was all over the place but he had one goal in mind: _Use this opportunity to talk to Omi._

He took his time walking over to the couch, calculating the distance that he would have to sit for it to seem casual enough to strike up a conversation but not too obvious that it seemed like he was trying too hard.

Clearly, the world _did not_ want to bless him today.

He miscalculated. The easy going approach Atsumu was going far all came crashing down when he plopped down directly next to Sakusa. Instead of landing around a metre away from him, Atsumu landed pressed up next to Sakusa - thigh to shoulder. His warm presence hit Atsumu so hard he forgot to breathe for a second. He was fucked. Sakusa was going to murder him for even approaching the same couch as him.

He tried to play it off; after all, making it more awkward would’ve been mortifying. Atsumu turned his head towards Sakusa at the same time Sakusa decided to stare back at him. Piercing eyes stared down right into his very soul. Atsumu was captivated. The intensity of his dark green eyes swirled with emotions that he couldn’t get decipher. They were so close that if anyone of them moved, their noses would knock together.

Alarm bells started ringing in his head but he pushed them all down in favour of doing what he does best - teasing.

“Back here and sulking ‘eh Omi-kun?”

Sakusa didn’t deign him important enough for a response and instead, huffed out a laugh. Atsumu swore he died right then and there. He thanked every god there was out there watching for allowing him to witness this moment. He felt Sakusa’s warm breath of air on his cheek - tinged with both exasperation and amusement. From this proximity, Atsumu could see every crease and crinkle of amusement on Sakusa’s face. _It was gorgeous._

It was at this moment of glory, Hinata and Bokuto decided that that was the best moment to come barrelling into the room.

Sakusa stood up quickly, expression morphing back into one of neutrality, and walked away. That precious moment was gone - tucked away for future sleepless nights where Atsumu would feel the phantom warmth of that laugh on his cheek.

 _“Next time,”_ he thought. _“I’ll do it again and again. Enough to make him laugh for real.”_

**Author's Note:**

> gawd this was so short and bad but i need something to get me inspired again. i do have planned a few fics for sakuatsu fluff week in february but we’ll see where my motivation goes HAHA. i will most likely regret posting this in the morning sigh
> 
> reminder to drink water!! <3


End file.
